Wanting Legato
by Insurance Girls
Summary: Ahh, a high school story between a gay Legato and a slut Meryl. This story has a wonderful twist at the end that was improvised as we went along. A MUST READ for complete Trigun fans seeking humor.


Don't be scared… it's just HUMOR.  It has a great twist at the end.  Please, we accept any reviews, and we just want laughs from people.  ENJOY.

Legato:    Moving into the room, striking...bare pale visage holding no emotion whatsoever...glaring forth with twin pools of bright shimmer golden-yellow, surveying the classroom while moving in a elegant stride. Boots in impelling motion, strolling down the isles while coming to the third row...3 seat from the back. Bringing the left leg over the other in a girly manner, hunching forward removing the made-up kit...applying a little powder here and there, followed up by that jet black eye liner. Puckering lips, scanning around freely...picking out those 'hotties' in the room...flashing looks here and there.

  
Meryl:     ::Meryl walks into the high school, wearing an obnoxiously short skirt and a pair of sandals showing off her pretty feet. Light purple tank top surrounded her petite torso; a wonderful sight for the guys. Her hair was a dark purple, but it was short, surrounding the roundness of her face and her lips gave off a beautiful light natural pink color. She followed Legato, looking him up and down with her gray/light purple eyes, smirking to herself:: hey there, Lega... you're looking stunning today. 

  
Legato:    "Common Meryl...we can't be late" Speaking out in a strong lisp, giving a weak smile of a preppy manner. "Oh you..." Flopping the wrist with a femine giggle. "May I say, that uniform...is just so *cute* n.n" 

  
Legato:     "Now take a seat, we don't want to have that teacher PMS again" Removing the man purse placing it on the desk top, letting out a sigh. 

  
Meryl:     So is yours, sweetie. ::The short girl took a seat besides the femme, yet handsome young man, winking:: You're such a cutie.

  
Legato:    "Aww...your such a cutie...wait wait!" Leaning forward licking the thumb and wipping that dark mis-mark of makeup on Meryl's face. "Annnd...there you go. Heh..eh." ^^ 

  
Meryl:     But hey, I know I asked you this before, but... WHY do you have to be.... ::she paused when he fixed her face:: Oh, thanks. ^_~ -- So anyway.. WHY do you have to be the way you are.... you know I have feelings for you.

  
Legato:     "Well...I'm sorry hunny, my door only swings one way...I don't feel it's ever going to happen between us" Psst yeah, only if you decide to get a sex change...smirking lightly. 

  
Meryl:     But why?! ... You're a hottie, Legato. I always had my eyes on you... why do you have to be gay? ::whining, she looked up to the teacher who was taking role call:: I'M HERE.

  
Legato:     Giving a jerk of the head removing those troublesome tresses of midnight blue, lightly to shimmer under the dim lighting. Both hands moving into motion, bringing it into a pony tail while adjusting that skirt. "It's just me baby...I'm as straight as a purple hoolahop, no getting around that." Giggling once more.  Perhaps you could take to that...so-called boy friend of yours, I'm sure we could work something out" Winky-winky. 

  
Meryl:    Maybe... we could change that? ::Meryl smirked, bringing a finger to her natural pink lips, letting it go into her mouth and slide out like the little slut that she was. She chuckled at the BOYFRIEND comment and winked, tilting her head to the side a she crossed her smooth legs, and resting her elbows on the desk, letting her hand hold her chin up as her face was turned to him:: Boyfriend? WHAT boyfriend?

  
Legato:    "Aren't you the persistent one..." Looking a little harshly with a soft grin, switching one leg over the other. "My...this man thong is just...killing me" working to adjust it, sounding a loud *snap* "Ouch n.n" Placing the makeup back into the purse. Hearing the teacher call his name. "It's Lilly...not Legato...bitch..." Rolling golden-yellow eyes, turning towards Meryl letting out another sigh. "Well...I feel we could...change that, giving you a few adjustments towards desire. ^^" 

  
Meryl:     You know, if you come with me to the bathroom, I can help take that off you... ^_~! ::Meryl giggled and moved her desk a little closer to his::

  
Legato:    "Once you get a strap on dildo...maybe then I'd take that offer, till then...your nothing more than a Barbie doll." Grinning brightly.    

  
Meryl:    HEY, that's not fair. ::The girl stood, a little mad as she straightened out her short skirt.:: OMFG, if that's what you want, I'll go get one right now. Then maybe you'll see how much I want you... you sexy bitch.  God, all you want are dicks, even if they're fake. / ::the girl reached into her purse and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a few puffs. Yes, she was smoking in school:: 

  
Legato:    "Oh you..." Giving a wave of the hand. "Just remember, there is only one way to get into this seksi body." Leaning over in the chair to the side, left hand coming rapidly down smacking the left cheek of that fine ass. ^^

  
Meryl: ::Meryl moaned at his touch, gasping a bit as she sat ontop of his desk, holding her cig in her right hand as the other laid across her stomach:: How can you not want this ass..? 

  
Miyu: *laughs as she walks into the class were Meryl and Legato are* Hey guys  
Legato:    "Isn't it every gay mans wish to end up in penis-paradise" Begins fanning himself. "Gosh thinking about it is getting my hot and horny."

  
Miyu:     Meryl put your ass away 

  
Legato:    Waves to Miyu "Hey you. n.n" 

  
Meryl:    o_o My ass is away. ::She turned her head to look at the girl she hardly knew. Meryl was the type of girl that was the POPULAR SLUT in class::

  
Miyu:    *waves back as she takes a seat next to them* hey Legato

  
Legato:    "Well Meryl, there's a lot of things about you...I just...don't want. Second hand smoke...and herpes." Score!  

  
Miyu:    I am popular but I am glad I am not a slut like you

Miyu:    So how have you Been Legato?

  
Meryl:    ::She puffed onto her cigarette some more, then threw it on the floor and stepped on it with her high heel:: Hey, you said that like it's a bad thing... ::pouting, she turned to look at Legato:: See? I'll stop smoking for you, baby.

  
Legato:    "Oh you know the usual...got my hair & nails done, how about you?" Turning attention towards her Meryl. "Oh please..." Looking back at Miyu. Reaching out holding onto her hands. "Oh my god!!! There so *cute* ^^ Where did you get them done?" Bending over, skirt getting a little tighter on Legato...showing it off to Meryl unnoticeably.

Miyu:    thanks Legato

Miyu:    Thats cool I got mine done over the weekend they are midnight blue with little flowers on the thumbs *she shows Legato* You know the place on what street is it on its by the mall  

  
Meryl:    ::Looks down at her nails:: .... ::Mumbles to herself:: ...god damnit.. Why is it so hard to get into his pants?... it's kinda fun to try, though. ::Smirking, she looked down at Legato:: You are so hot.

  
Miyu:    Where did you get your done at? 

  
Legato:    "Omg!! I went to the same place...Marcus is just fabulous. Hold on..." Spinning around in that desk, removing the left leg from the other...spreading them out a fair distance giving a little peek. "Opps...you were saying?"  

  
Miyu:    *laughs* I love my nails. I like your new hair style/cut it suits you

  
Meryl:    Legato.. can I talk to you? Pardon us, Miyu -- is that your name? ::Chuckling, Meryl got a little closer to Legato as she sat on his desk, leaning down to get closer to his ear, whispering:: Seriously... I can never stop thinking about you.. What made you become gay in the first place, I'll bitch slap them. ^_~ Teehee.. 

  
Miyu:    Meryl I dont think you are going to change him from the way he is

  
Meryl:    Um, Miyu? I'm trying really hard here, can you leave us be for a few moments?

  
Miyu:    whatever *coughs*slut*coughs* 

  
Meryl:    Ugh, you are a loser. ::shoos her off with the flick of her right hand's wrist::

  
Miyu:    Dont tell me what to do 

  
Meryl:    Like omg, don't butt in people's business!

  
Miyu:    It's not my fault that you like him but he likes guys ::goes in the hallway to talk to some guys::

  
Legato:    "I may be hot...but you only a tramp" Giving the loser sign with the two fingers. "Of course..." Noticing her actions as she relocated herself amongst his desk, awww...how determined and pathetic at the same time. "Hunny, I try and avoid thinking about you..." Giving a circular gesture of the head, before leaning forward towards Meryls lower waist taking a sniff. "Well it appears someone hasn't heard of a douche bag...am I right?!"

  
Meryl:    Ugh, whatever. Screw you then! I never liked you... e_e You fag. ::Meryl stood and straightened out her skirt, clicking her way out of class and into the hall to see a few FELLOW classmen:: Hey.. ^_~ 

  
Rich:    ::sees the slutty girl meryl::"oh hello" ::waves politely::

  
Joey: hi

  
Meryl:    What's up guys? ::Puts her purse over her arm to rest on her shoulder, clicking her way over:: What're you up to, hottie?

  
Miyu:    Hi Meryl.  Did you give up on Legato? 

  
Legato:   "Ugg...what...a...hoe"

Meryl:    Not yet.. I'm just playing hard to get. ^_~

Legato:    Shouts out of the class hearing that. "OH YEAH GOOD ONE!" 

  
Rich:    "so who are you miss?:: he looks at meryl:: 

  
Meryl:    Well hey, I'm going to lunch... any guys wanna join? ::She giggled, standing out womanly running a hand through her pretty dark purple hair as she closed her eyes a moment:: I'm Meryl.. Meryl Strife...

  
Rich:    "well i guess i can i can skip math i always get straight As anyways"  

  
Meryl:    Ooo... hungry, hottie? ::She giggled again and made her way down the hall, her heels echoing at the sound:: 

  
Rich:    ::walks up to Miyu:: 

  
Miyu:    okay You can come too Joey

  
Rich:    ::walks down with them::

  
Legato:    Tightening the pony tail while standing up, slinging the bag over the left arm. Moving out of the class room, passing by Joey. "Hey stud" *Wink* Moving on heading towards the cafeteria.  

  
Miyu:    Legato this is Rich. Rich this is Legato *points between the two of them*  
Rich:    "hello" ::waves politely::

  
Legato:    Waves towards them, reaching out giving a extending hand in a formal hand shake. "Welll...hello." Giving a smile to Rich's way.

  
Rich:    ::gives him a hand shake:: "ok miyu let's eat already!I"m starving!" ::laughs::

  
Legato:    "My, some strong hands you have there..." Giggling..."Though may I say it's a pleasure..."

  
Rich:    "umm..yea" ::thinking:: was he..hitting on me?" ::anime sweatdrop::  
Legato:    "Likewise, but hold on I'll be there in a minute, I need to fetch my lunch from my locker..." Moving down the other hall, towards his section. "Lallaalla.."

  
Miyu:    ok

  
Meryl:    ::Meryl peeked over the corner, seeing Legato approaching and when he came to where she could reach him, she grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall, away from the others:: Ooo.. look who it is, seksi Legato and I have him in my grasp.. 

  
Legato:    O.O Caught off guard during the skipping, being firmly clasped and brought against the wall. "Umm...excuse me, your wrinkling my uniform...ugg..." Rolling the eyes once more.

  
Miyu:     Hey Legato I was gonna buy you lunch today 

  
Legato:    "One second Miyu, need to finish this chit-chat..."

  
Meryl:    Oh stop that... where's the man in Legato Bluesummers... ::Her lips got close to his as her eyes closed slightly, somewhat shorter than the man because of her short height, but she almost kissed him until Miyu interrupted:: UGH. e_e

  
Miyu:    *stops and yells down the hall* are you sure you don't want to leave campus with us you can get away from Meryl and there are a lot of hot guys at the mall.

  
Legato:    "I'll take my Lexus, don't you worry your little head...I can't wait! n.n" Shaking from the good nature turning towards Meryl.

  
Miyu: okay I'll see you there *starts walking towards her Cobra* 

  
Legato:    "Omg...you tried to kiss "me", Yeah...'good luck' with achieving that. You just never learn...do you?"   

  
Meryl:    So you're actually gonna leave... ::Her hands were clasped onto his shirt still, staring right at his golden eyes:: Legato.. I know you're in there. Come out come out wherever you are.. ::Once again she leaned in close to try to kiss him::

  
Legato:    Index finger to come up & out, pressing against her lips. "I don't think so. e.e The Legato you once knew, is gone...you had your chance before, but it seems you were just...to good for me"   

  
Meryl:    TOO GOOD?! You're the one that started to become a FRUIT CAKE! ::She frowned and let go of him, stepping back as actual tears came to her gray eyes:: How dare you say that to me?! 

  
Legato:    "Except it...I just did, now look...would you like a ride or not?" Right foot placed side on to the other in the perched girly stance. 

  
Meryl:     ::Meryl sniffled wiping her eyes careful enough not to ruin her makeup:: I can't believe you, Legato... you really just.. stabbed my heart. ::With that, she ran off down the hall:: Go to hell, asshole! ::She cried, running to the bathroom::

  
Legato:     " -.- Well excuse me Miss Drama Queen, may I congratulated you on that shitty performance...Uh huh." Brushing the vest off, tucking the loose thin clustered strands of midnight blue behind the desginated ear while strolling off in that confine stride...left slender leg coming before the other. "Surprises me that she even has a heart" Speaking in a rather hushed tone. 

  
Meryl:     ::Meryl slammed the bathroom door open, literally throwing her purse in the sink. But then an idea flashed in her mind:: Oh my god. THAT'S IT. ::She busted out of the bathroom, running down the hall again as her tears disappeared:: LEGATO! Hey, wait! 

  
Legato:     "Jesus...Christ..." Stopping in pace, spinning around with the heel of the shoe...folding arms before bolting to answer his cell phone. Giving Meryl the sign of the hand and index finger to just 'hold on bitch!'. "Hello?" 

  
Meryl:     ::Catching up to him, she snatched the damn phone from his hand and tossed it down the hallway with a smirk:: 

  
Legato:     "Excuse me...I was using that... you ever heard the saying, 'the prick amongst the bush?'  What do you want? Before I decide to go to hell..."  

  
Meryl:     ::Sighing out satisfied, she walked closer to the bitch, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned up, kissing him softly before sliding her tongue in his mouth:: 

  
Legato:     Now isn't this out of the blue, judging by those sheer actions...arms brought around him as she'd slightly bend him down, lips connecting while feeling the warm...tongue maneuvering about his mouth. O.O *Think about bobby Think about bobby Think about bobby* Playing along hoping in this attempt to finally rid her from this childish game...seconds to come and pass, his tongue itself bringing itself into massaging action for awhile. Till pushing her away wiping his lips. "There...satisfied?"  

  
Meryl:     Mmm.. ::A hand reached up to touch her lips, his saliva was still upon it. She didn't refuse to wipe it:: Now... you liked it. Say that you liked it. AND YOU MISS IT.  

  
Legato:     "Okay...sure, I liked it...oh yes...I loved it...and dearly missed it" Speaking in a tone of unnoticeable sarcasm. 

  
Meryl:     You are an asshole... I love you for it. ^_~ ::She stepped closer to him, slapping his butt with a giggle:: 

  
Legato:     Firm ass barely to jiggle in motion. " -.- Ever heard of Sexual assault?"  

  
Meryl:      Ever hear of TURNED ON? ::She giggled and looked down at the front of his 'skirt' with a smirk::    

  
Legato:     "Only around guys love. ^^ Look...I'm going to mall to meet up with the guys, would you like a ride or not...last offer before I leave you in my dust."

  
Meryl:     No.. I'm going home to the shrine I made of you to worship it. ^_~ ::WINK:: Love you, Leggy... I'll catch you some other time. ::She began to walk off, towards the exit of the hall::

  
Legato:     "Talk about sad...loser" 'L' Fingers making the sign once more while backwards, treads humming in reverberation. "Hopefully this is to be the last time darling." Twirling around moving threw the doors, embarking outside moving towards the Lexus, opening the back door a tossing the purse in...Fetching the fresh cloths and putting on those white trousers, removing the skirt that once hung over..tossing it to aside while removing the girl-assigned school shirt. Gleaming body. Glaring in the reflecting sun...six pack and all, yes very seksi to see if you were 'there'. Button up shirt finding itself around the superior broad upper structure, undoing the hair from the pony tail giving a shake of the head getting it to it's normal state while shutting the back door and opening the drivers side. Coming in, sitting down fetching the car phone dialing the number till getting the feminine voice on the other line. "Hey babe, look I might run a little late...I'll be at the restaurant at about...saw" Looks down to the gold plated Rolex watch "15 minutes depending on traphic, all right? Okay, love you too...Buh bye" Strange, why no lisp this time? Hmm, why in the formal attire of a normal guy...shutting the door clearing his throat. "Damn...I just made out with Meryl Stryfe..." Thinking for a moment before putting the keys into the ignition. Roaring the engine up. "I'm good..." Smiling brightly over the utter throat before pulling out of the parking lot and moving onto the main street. n.n!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
